Sandy Cove Resort 1.0
Sandy Cove Resort''' '''1.0 was'' ''a light drama/comedy-drama series created and written by Writers Express member, Ben, and published on creative writing forum, Writers Express. The project was the debut project from Unbroken Pictures. The drama follows the staff and guests at the fictional 'Sandy Cove Resort', a holiday resort, located on the South Coast of England. The first episode was published on 11 June 2018. The project published its final installment on 15 August 2018. Following the three installments from June to August 2018, further episodes were expected in 'Late Autumn' however this did not happen, and as of February 2019 nothing further has been said about the project. Trailer Ben announced on 31 May 2018 that the trailer for the show would be released the following day, on the first meteorological day of Summer, which it was on 1st June 2018, featuring the hit song 'Cool For The Summer' by Demi Lovato. The trailer was described by one feedbacker as 'excellently put together'. The trailer was uploaded Unbroken Pictures Youtube channel, and you can view it by clicking the link. Cast & Characters Main * Bradley Walsh as Roger Fielding, Entertainment Manager * James Corden as Harry Fielding, Entertainment Team Leader * Kimberley Nixon as Erin Dawson, Entertainment Team * Luke Pasqualino as Ethan Danesi, Entertainment Team * Naomi Bentley as Melody Eagles, Entertainment Team * Katherine Langford as Georgia Monore, Theatre Company * Ruairi O'Connor as Drew Saunders, Theatre Company * Rob James-Collier as Ellis Jacobs, Head Chef at Restaurant * Laura Aikman as Saskia Houston, Restaurant Team * Fisayo Akinade as Eepho Adeyemi, Restaraut Team * Reece Sheersmith as Walter Jones, Restaurant Team * Aisling Bea as Stephanie Dolan, Check-In * Jake Roche as Olly Jarvis, Check-In * David Ajala as Tony Gusau, Singer * Karen David as Ruth Gusau, Singer * Joe Thomas as Nick Byram, Bartender/Waiter * Lucien Laviscount as Nathan Loughran, Bartender/Waiter * Lucy Carless as Bea Spark, Bartender/Waitress Episodes 1.01 'Hypocondria's The Only Thing You've Got!' | 11 June 2018 | 30 Minutes The first episode of Season One, entitled "Hypochondria's The Only Thing You've Got!" was published on 11 June 2018. This was the first, and only '30 minute' episode in the series; episodes that followed are '60 minutes' in length, though publication is split into two parts on Lit, with one half of the episode being published initially, and the second half following after. 1.2 'I'm Not The Bad Guy In All This' | 22 June 2018 (Part One) 15 August 2018 (Part Two) | 60 Minutes Following episode one, Ben announced that future episodes would be in a '60 minute' format but so as not to overwhelm readers with lengthy episodes, Unbroken Pictures confirmed that episodes would be split in to two parts - two '30 minute' instalments from this episode onward. Part one of episode two was published on 22 June 2018, while the second installment was posted on 15 August 2018. Reception Feedback for the first episode was positive across the board; being described as 'fresh' and 'unique', with the David/Saskia affair story labelled as 'intriguing'. Praise was also given to the comedy element of the show with one feedbacker saying how 'it's so nice to have a sunny comedy-drama for the summer!' While another expressed how much they liked the different elements to the resort, such as the singers, restaurant staff and managers. In part two of the first episode, Trevor was described as 'an enigma wrapped in a mystery' with the feedbacker expressing that they were 'eager' to find out what happens in the next episodes, and in the final episode posted the same feedbacker once again said how interesting a character Trevor had been, and how much they had enjoyed his story. Further episodes were expected in the Autumn, however this did not happen. As of February 2019, the project has still not been officially cancelled.